


bleed through (i love you)

by bleedingbastard



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingbastard/pseuds/bleedingbastard
Summary: those rosesyou get but it rots immediatelybutthorns stay and bleed,and it's painfulbut none would know what to do.





	bleed through (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm at school and i'm bored as hell so i done this shit just to pass time. i apologize that you have to see lots of Grammatical Errors today. it's entirely my fault

dear,

hey. 

my beloved, had i not tried more harder i would've actually seen you in my last breath. it's a sweet yet sickening realization to know that me writing this and delivering this to you would have mean that my death had become apparent.

i had bleed for you. those roses that was scattered on your bed and on your desk everyday is on me– was on me. get it? cause, uh, yeah.

you walk beautifully. it is not of grace at most times, but your tall lanky build looks like an angel compared to my stouter ones. 

such a sad fate for me to fall in the poison that is you. i'm just glad to have been comrades with your most beautiful being– it's a much more nicer thing to say than idiotic, right? especially if i'm trying to say that i love you.

love is… a strong thing. it can move even the tallest of mountains with pleasure and vigor if the one it loves wants to. 

and i gave myself to you, like an idiotic bastard i am. i hope you'd be happy to know i've been wrapped around your finger since what? i don't know. it seems so long to think that you weren't by me years ago.

how did it start? first rose of petal scarred me so abundantly that i had hid it from everyone. 

at first i concealed the blood, the stems that come out when you sent a text or a picture of you doing silly cute things. but after two or three months i just physically couldn't.

it comes on stronger even at just the mere thought of your eyes, the lips so tantalizingly kissable, and your soft-as-fuck hands with candlelight as fingers.

and right now, on my supposed deathbed, i can only think you. 

just you. no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> this Sucks sORRY


End file.
